


Safe

by adorablecrab



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Myths, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab
Summary: “Are you hungry?” Enjolras asks, softly, putting the book down on Grantaire’s back.“If I say yes, does it mean I’m gonna have to move?” Grantaire answers lazily, nuzzling against Enjolras’ shirt, making a point that he is not going anywhere.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this obscene amount of fluff.

Grantaire doesn’t know for how long he has been laying down like this, drifting in and out of sleep. His head is resting against Enjolras’ chest, who alternates between stroking Grantaire’s hair, tracing lazy circles on his shoulder or dragging the tips of his fingers across his back, making him shiver, stopping only to turn a page on the book he is reading. His own hand is buried in Enjolras’ hair, twirling the curls around his finger when he is awake enough to do so, or playing with his earlobe. He is lost in the sound of Enjolras’ heartbeat and the movement of his chest when he breathes. They could have been like this for a thousand years and it still wouldn't be enough.

They have been spending nights together for a while already, alternating between Enjolras’ or Grantaire’s apartment. But this is the first time they have been together two nights in a row, and Grantaire is oddly thrilled. He’s had Enjolras all to himself the entire weekend. 

He is still having trouble processing the having Enjolras part.

“Are you hungry?” Enjolras asks, softly, putting the book down on Grantaire’s back.

“If I say yes, does it mean I’m gonna have to move?” Grantaire answers lazily, nuzzling against Enjolras’ shirt, making a point that he is not going anywhere. Enjolras laughs through his nose and the movement of his chest makes Grantaire smile.

“I was thinking about ordering pizza.” Enjolras says. 

Grantaire hums and pushes himself up on the bed,  _ Enjolras’ bed _ , just enough to hide his face against his neck instead of his chest. He lightly brushes Enjolras’ throat with his lips, revelling on the slight change in his breathing.

“Are they going to bring the pizza to the bed?” he mumbles against Enjolras’ skin.

“I don’t think so.” He laughs.

Grantaire groans. “I’m disappointed. You are the actual sun god, Apollo. Make it happen,” he whines, pressing lazy kissed on his boyfriend’s neck and jaw.  _ His boyfriend. _

Enjolras doesn’t hate the nickname, not like he used to pretend he did. But he doesn’t love it either. Grantaire is careful not to abuse it. 

He sighs. “If I’m Apollo, who are you?” he asks after a moment, tugging slightly at Grantaire’s hair.

“What?” Grantaire asks, lifting his head just a little to look at him. 

“Greek myths.” Enjolras answers, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He had been looking at the ceiling so far, but now he fixes his eyes on Grantaire. “You say I’m Apollo. Who are you?” 

Grantaire smiles. He rests his head on one hand, taking in the messy halo of golden curls surrounding Enjolras’ head, the piercing blue eyes and the flutter in his own heart every time they are fixed on his. The answer is obvious.

“I’m Icarus, of course.”

Enjolras frowns, obviously displeased with the answer. 

“Didn’t Icarus fall to his death because he flew too close to the sun?”

Grantaire grins, kissing the corner of Enjolras mouth.

“You are the Sun God,” he whispers, lips still close enough to brush Enjolras’. “You can choose to hold me up.”

Enjolras stays still, and for a moment Grantaire fears he has said something wrong. But soon Enjolras begins to slowly wrap his limbs around Grantaire’s entire body. Grantaire chuckles, basking in the warm embrace. Enjolras holds him tightly, suddenly very quiet.

“Enj?” Grantaire whispers after a while, agitated by Enjolras’ silence.

“I’m holding you.” His answer is almost inaudible. Grantaire sighs contentedly, letting his eyes fall shut.

He is safe.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com/).  
> Sunfreckle is the best and betaed (is this a word) this for me <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Safe by adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709850) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)




End file.
